finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Opéra "Maria et Draco"
L'Opéra "Maria et Draco" est un évènement de Final Fantasy VI ainsi que le titre commun de quatre morceaux composés par Nobuo Uematsu, sur des paroles de Yoshinori Kitase, faisant partie de la bande originale du jeu. Ces quatre pistes ont été par la suite réunies en un même titre dans des compilations. Les quatre morceaux jouées durant la séquence de l'Opéra sont "Ouverture", "Aria Di Mezzo Carattere", "The Wedding Waltz ~ Duel" et "Grand Finale?". Dans la version originale en japonais, la mélodie colle aux paroles, les limitations techniques de la SuperNES ne permettant pas de mettre de paroles chantées, et la mélodie est donc faite avec une sorte de synthétiseur de voix. C'est pourquoi les traductions ne sont pas tout à fait fidèles, et changent d'une version à une autre, afin de continuer à coller à la mélodie. Dans le jeu Afin de trouver Setzer Gabbiani, propriétaire du seul aéronef fonctionnel du monde, le Blackjack, Celes Chere prend la place de la chanteuse d'Opéra Maria, dont Setzer est amoureux. Elle réussit à se faire passer pour Maria, mais Locke Cole découvre durant la représentation que Orthos a prévu de lui faire tomber un poids dessus depuis les cintres. La tentative de Locke et ses amis pour arrêter Orthos les fait tous dégringoler sur la scène, assommant au passage les acteurs de Ralse et Draco. Locke essaie alors, et réussit à improviser afin d'ajouter cette scène à l'opéra, et après un combat contre Orthos, Setzer apparaît et enlève Celes, comme prévu. La scène de l'opéra n'est pas une simple cinématique : par trois fois le joueur doit choisir la réplique de Celes parmi trois proposées. Si la réplique choisie n'est pas la bonne, la représentation prend fin. Trois tentatives sont proposées au total, avant le Game Over. Avant la représentation, le joueur peut faire lire à Celes les paroles pour les retrouver en jeu. Si les paroles changes, les lignes restent les mêmes, et les lignes à choisir sont tout d'abord la première puis la deuxième et enfin de nouveau la première. Histoire Les armées de l'est combattent les forces de l'ouest. Le héros des armées occidentales, un soldat nommé Draco est amoureux d'une princesse Maria. Lorsque l'ouest perd contre l'est, Draco a été présumé mort et Maria dut se marier à un prince oriental, Ralse. Durant le bal, les survivants de l'ouest, dirigés par Draco attaquent. S'engage alors un duel entre Draco et Ralse, et ce dernier perd. Maria et Draco purent par la suite se marier et vivre ensemble heureux pour toujours. Paroles L'opéra a été de nombreuses fois ré-arrangé et joué en live, tant en anglais qu'en japonais. Les paroles changent donc en fonction, et on peut trouver jusqu'à cinq versions différentes : *Les versions japonaise et anglaise de Final Fantasy VI sur SNES. *Les versions des portages sur GBA et portables. *La version Distant Worlds/More Friends. *La version The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. *La version Final Fantasy VI: Balance and Ruin. Versions SNES : En anglais et en japonais En japonais Impresario Seigun to tougun no tatakai wa himashi ni hageshiku natte ita. Seigun no Garuu-jou no senshi Draco wa gekisen no senchi de bokoku ni nokoshite kita Maria no koto o omou... Draco Oh, Maria! Oh, Maria! Watashi no koe ga todoite iru ka Omae no moto e Impresario Seigun wa yabure, Maria no shiro wa tougun no shihaika ni okareta. Tougun no ouji Ralse no kekkon o shiirareta Maria wa Draco e no omoi o sutekirezu maiban yozora o mite wa koibito o omou... Maria Itoshi no anata wa tooi tokoro e? Iro asenu, towa no ai, chikatta bakari ni Kanashii toki ni mo, tsurai toki ni mo, Sora ni furu, ano hoshi o anata to omoi. Nozomanu chigiri o kawasu no desu ka? Dou sureba? Nee anata? Kotoba o matsu. Draco Saa... Maria yo Watashi to issho ni step wo.... Ha ha ha ha.... Maria Arigatou, watashi no aisuru hito yo Ichido demo kono omoi yureta watashi ni Shizuka ni, yasashiku kotaete kurete, Itsumademo, itsumademo anata wo matsu. Chancelier Ralse ouji ga o-sagashi desu. Dance no o-aite wo. Mou o-akirame kudasai. Waga kuni wa tougun no zokkoku ni natte shimatta no desu kara... Messager Seigun no ikinokori ga semete kita!! Ralse Nani! Soldats Kakare! Draco Mate! Maria! Maria Draco! Kono hi wo shinjiteta. Ralse Maria wa kono watashi no kisaki ni naru beki hito da. Draco Inochi tsukihateyou tomo hanashi wa shinai. Ralse Kettou da! En Anglais Impresario The battle between the West and the East was growing more fierce day by day. On the battleground during a furious skirmish, the soldier Draco of the Western castle Garou thinks of Maria, whom he left in his homeland... Draco Oh, Maria Oh, Maria Is my voice reaching To where you are? Impresario The West was defeated, and Maria's castle came under Eastern control. Maria, forced into marriage by the Eastern Prince Ralse, does not abandon her feelings for Draco, but thinks of her lover each night as she watches the skies... Maria My beloved, are you going to a distant place? And we just pledged eternal love... Through sad times and hard times, I'll think of that shooting star as you. Do I have to exchange vows with one I don't love? What shall I do? I'm waiting for your words... Draco Come... Maria. Dance a step with me... Ha ha ha ha... Maria And I thank you, my beloved, For my feelings may have swayed, But oh so gently, and so kindly, you answered me I'll wait for you forevermore... Chancellor Prince Ralse is searching. For his dance partner. Please resign yourself to this. We've become a dependency of the East, after all... Messenger The Western survivors are attacking! Ralse What? Soldiers Attack! Draco Wait! Maria! Maria Draco! I had believed in this day. Ralse Maria is meant to be my queen. Draco Though it may cost me my life, I refuse to let her go. Ralse Then we duel! ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight '''Darkness and Starlight' est un arrangement rock de Maria et Draco dans le troisième album de The Black Mages, The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. Comme la scène de l'opéra s'arrête brutalement dans le jeu, à cause de l'enlèvement de Celes juste avant le duel entre Draco et Ralse, on ignorait une grande partie des paroles avant cette version. L'album possède donc une version complète de l'opéra, version rock, qui a certes été modifiée mais est restée la plus fidèle possible à l'original. L'enregistrement de cet album avait déjà commencé lorsque Nobuo Uematsu a eu l'idée d'ajouter de l'y ajouter, cherchant quelque chose de nouveau pour cet album. Artistes de Darkness and Starlight *Maria (Mezzo-soprano) - Etsuyo Ota *Draco (Ténor) - Tomoaki Watanabe *Ralse (Baryton) - Tetsuya Odagawa *Chœurs de femmes - Manami Kiyota *Chœurs d'hommes - Nobuo Uematsu, Kenichiro Fukui, Michio Okamiya, et Arata Hanyuda *Impresario (Narrateur) - Koori Masao Paroles Aria Di Mezzo Carattere Impresario Seigun to tougun no tatakai wa himashi ni hageshiku natte ita. Seigun no Garuu-jou no senshi Draco wa gekisen no senchi de bokoku ni nokoshite kita Maria no koto o omou... Draco Oh, Maria! Oh, Maria! Watashi no koe ga todoite iru ka Omae no moto e Impresario Seigun wa yabure, Maria no shiro wa Tougun no shihaika ni okareta. Tougun no ouji Ralse no kekkon o Shiirareta Maria wa Draco e no omoi o sutekirezu Maiban yozora o mite wa Koibito o omou... Maria Itoshi no anata wa tooi tokoro e? Iro asenu, towa no ai, chikatta bakari ni Kanashii toki ni mo, tsurai toki ni mo, Sora ni furu, ano hoshi o anata to omoi. Nozomanu chigiri o kawasu no desu ka? Dou sureba? Nee anata? Kotoba o matsu. Messager Ikinokotta wazuka bakari no seigun heishi ga Saigo no chikara o furishibori Garuu-jou ni semeitta. Sono sentou ni tachi otakebi morotomo Tougun heishi o nagitaoshite iku Kizu darake no hitori no yuusha. Senshi Draco ga kaette kita no da! Draco Maria! Maria Draco! Kono hi wo shinjiteta. Ralse Maria wa kono watashi no Kisaki ni naru beki hito da. Draco Inochi tsukihateyou tomo Hanashi wa shinai. Ralse Kettou da! Draco Maria no tame ni inochi o kakeru Ralse Ai no ookisa naraba dare ni mo makenu Draco Yuku zo! Chœurs Tebukuro nage! Ralse Saa koi! Chœurs Tsurugi majie! Draco Omae ni totte no Maria to wa? Chœurs Dore hodo daiji da? Ralse Kisama ni iwareru made mo naku Chœurs Tottemo daiji da Draco Yahari tatakau shika nai ka Ralse Maria wa... Draco et Ralse Watashi no mono da Make wa shinai! Impresario Ryousha ippo taritomo ushiro ni wa nokanu hageshii tatakai de atta. Shikashi shoubu wa toki no un de aru. Fukade o otta Draco no hanatta saigo no hitotsuki ga Ralse no mune o tsuranuita. Grand Finale? Ralse Watashi no make da, Draco. Maria o hanasu na yo. Draco Yakusoku shiyou, kanarazu shiawase ni Ralse Oh, Maria... oh, Maria, itoshii. Draco et Ralse Oh, Maria... oh, Maria, ai se yo. Maria Arigatou, watashi no aisuru hito yo Ichido demo kono omoi yureta watashi ni Shizuka ni, yasashiku kotaete kurete, Maria et Draco Itsumademo, itsumademo anata wo matsu Anata wo matsu Aria Di Mezzo Carattere Impresario La bataille entre l'ouest et l'est grandissait de jour en jour. Sur le champ de bataille, durant une escarmouche, Le soldat du château de l'ouest Garou, Draco pense à Maria restée dans leur patrie... Draco Oh, Maria! Oh, Maria! Ma voix atteint-elle L’endroit où tu te trouve ? Impresario L'ouest est vaincu, et le château de Maria s'est retrouvé sous le contrôle de l'est. Maria, forcée à se marier Au prince Ralse de l'est, n'oublie pas ses sentiments pour Draco et elle pense à lui tous les soirs en regardant le ciel... Maria Mon aimé, allez-vous encore dans un lieu lointain ? Alors que nous nous étions juré l'amour éternel malgré les temps tristes ou difficiles, Je pense à vous comme à cette étoile filante. Dois-je échanger mes veux avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ? Que dois-je faire ? J'attends vos conseils. Messager Les guerriers de l'ouest restants rassemblent leurs dernières forces et envahissent le château de Garou. Dirigeant ces soldats d'un féroce cri de guerre et ravageant les rangs des soldats de l'est se tenait un seul héros, déjà plusieurs fois blessé. Le soldat Draco était revenu ! Draco Maria ! Maria Draco ! J'étais certaine que ce jour viendrait. Ralse Maria doit devenir ma reine. Draco Même si ça devait me coûter la vie Je refuse de la laisser partir. Ralse Affrontons-nous en duel ! Draco Je risque ma vie pour le bien de Maria Ralse Mon amour pour elle est plus grand que celui de n'importe qui d'autre Draco Prend ça ! Chœurs Les gants sont tombés ! Ralse Venez me chercher ! Chœurs Frappez vos épées ! Draco Que représente Maria pour vous ? Chœurs Comment est-elle importante ? Ralse Avez-vous seulement à demander ? Chœurs Elle vaut tant Draco Je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que de me battre Ralse Maria est... Draco et Ralse Mienne ! Je ne perdrai pas ! Impresario Aucun n'a reculé d'un seul pas dans ce féroce combat. Mais la chance a commencé à tourner au cours du combat. Draco, gravement blessé, tente une dernière attaque perçant le cœur de Ralse. Grand Finale? Ralse J'ai perdu, Draco. Ne laisse pas Maria partir. Draco Je te promets que nous serons heureux. Ralse Oh, Maria... oh, Maria, ma chère. Draco et Ralse Oh, Maria... oh, Maria, je l'aime. Maria Merci, toi que j'aime parce que mes sentiments t'ont peut-être influencé Mais si gentiment, et avec tant de bonté, vous m'avez répondu, Maria et Draco à tout jamais je vous attendrai Je vous attendrai ''Final Fantasy VI: Balance and Ruin Trois pistes de l'album ''Final fantasy VI: Balance and Ruin de OverClocked ReMix font partie de l'opéra : "The Nightmare Oath" qui reprend divers thèmes de "Overture", "The Impresario", l'opéra en lui-même, et "ill We Meet Again", réinterprétation de "Aria di Mezzo Carattere". Les trois morceaux ont des paroles originales racontant une histoire légèrement différente de celle du jeu. ''The Nightmare Oath'' Les paroles de The Nightmare Oath racontent un dialogue entre Draco et Ralse, qui fait écho à leur échange dans la séquence d'ouverture originale. Le titre fait référence à l'autre titre de l'opéra, "The Dream Oath". Paroles En anglais Draco : O Maria x4 On far off shores, my words call to you This distant war; my sword sings the truth Ralse : Bow to me, the East will overrun this wretched land; defeat has just begun Spoils of war, your will no longer free; Draco is banished, Maria belongs to me Draco : Though the stars fade in the sky, the light your love gives never dies I will return, I swear on my life O Maria x4 Love conquers all; this is not the end I will not rest, we will meet again (Ralse : This nightmare oath will seal our fate forevermore; My ambitions realized, now I will rule them all) En français Draco : Oh Maria x4 Loin par-delà les côtes, mes mots t'appellent Cette guerre lointaine ; mon épée chante la vérité Ralse : Incline-toi face à moi, l'Est envahira cette terre misérable ; la défaite ne fait que commencer déchet de guerre, ta volonté n'est plus libre ; Draco banni, Maria m'appartient Draco : Bien que les étoiles disparaissent dans le ciel, la lumière que ton amour offre ne meurt pas Je reviendrais, je le jure sur ma vie. Oh Maria x4 L'amour conquiers tout ; ce n'est fini Je ne me reposerai pas, nous nous retrouverons. (Ralse : Ce serment cauchemardesque scellera notre destin à jamais ; Mes ambitions réalisées, maintenant je les dirigerai tous) ''The Impresario'' The Impresario raconte une histoire différente des autres arrangements de Maria et Draco. Sous la forme d'un flash-back, Draco se souvient comment il s'est enfui avec Maria, avant d'être repris. Maria est tuée durant le combat entre Draco et les membres de sa famille. Elle aurait été tuée par Draco lui-même, qui, en s'en rendant compte, se serait suicidé pour la rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Paroles En anglais INTRO : Look into the sins of your past Love as if today were your last Better times have slipped away, I'm lost beneath the waves Nothing left to save... EXPOSITION : SAVAGE CRIME! IT WAS NOT YET HER TIME! FOR WHOM THE TOWER PEALS ONE FINAL MOURNING CHIME! FOR THE SURVIVORS..... SCENE I (présent, soir) : Speak to me, before my fate is reckoned Comfort me, they'll arrive at any second Six o'clock, and I got no doubt the gang is out for BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS! OUR OWN, KILLED IN THE FIGHT! YOU'LL DIE TONIGHT! SCENE II (flash-back, l'avant-veille) : O, (THERE HE IS!) Maria, (WHY IS HE ON OUR BLOCK?) Morte mia (TRACK HIM DOWN, MAKE HIM BLEED! WE'LL TAKE HIM!) I'll be waiting patiently (WE'LL BEAT HIM DOWN, TAKE HIM TO THE GROUND) Come on out and dance with me, (THE DEVIL) The night is young, And so are we! de guitare O Maria, cara mia, And I know the deck's stacked against us, Even though it feels so right... Forbidden is our love, Our families, divided from above. Your brothers will see through the lie; Tomorrow... they won't ask why... SCENE III (la veille): de piano O Maria... Far away now... Will I ever see your smile? As night turns to day, I beg you to stay, I'm down, down on my knees here... I'm the darkness, you're the starlight, And I'm burnin' up in here, I (MY HEART WILL) Die every day, when you hide away I don't wanna fear... (THEIR RIVALRY) So even though they may discover us, I'm never givin' you up And if they try to tell me what to do... (I LOVE HER!) I'll kill them! (I LOVE HER!) I'll kill them! (LEAVE US ALONE!) Down to the last! No! O (COME GET ME) Maria, (UPSET ME) I need her, for my own (COME CAST A STONE) de piano et de guitare, commencent à secouer la tête SCENE IV (le matin): STAR-CROSSED LOVERS LAUGHING AT THE TRUTH, EASY FORTUNES, FOOLISH IN YOUTH, HA-HA-HA AFTER ALL IS SAID AND DONE, YOU'LL BOTH BE ON THE RUN, AND WE'LL FIND YOU JUST WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN? YOU ARROGANT MAN! TI AMMAZZO, TI AMMAZZO, TI AMMAZZO! INTRUSO! (HE WAS WITH THE WHORE!) CRETINO! (SHOW HIM TO THE DOOR!) FOLLOW HIM! CORNER HIM! MURDER HIM! BEAT HIM DOWN! BEAT HIM UP! SEND HIM TO HIS GRAVE! Maria.......... DRACO, LOVE, WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO LIVE THIS LIE! Then I will die Sooner than see you gone I'm gonna go down swingin', Ears are ringin'..... de guitare SCENE V (l'après-midi): But I'm alive!! (AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! HE'S STILL BREATHING) MAKE HIM DEAD! (HIT HIM IN THE HEAD!) TAKE HIS LIFE! (SOMEONE GET A KNIFE!) Suddenly, (GET HIM!) In a flash, (KILL HIM!) I was up, On my feet (STAB HIM!) With a knife (DRILL HIM!) Spun around With a slash (PRESS HIM!) In a split (GRILL HIM!) Second of Murderous (END HIM!) Clarity, (SPILL HIM!) I could see, One by one, they stood before me! Then, from the ground, came the most awful sound, And I saw her then, Maria lying there Someone had stabbed her and Her time was at an end, And then I ran and ran and ran and RAN! de guitare BLOOD ON THE STREET, NOW YOUNG DRACO SHALL MEET WITH HIS FATE!! ENDING (présent à nouveau): O Maria, Now it's clear... Broken through the pain and the fear Before too long, I'll be with... you..... En français INTRO : Regarde nos pêchés passés Aime comme si ce jour était le dernier Les temps meilleurs sont partis, Je suis perdu sous les vagues Il ne me reste rien à sauver... EXPOSITION : Crime horrible ! Son temps n'était pas encore venu ! Pour ceux pour lesquels sonne le glas ! Pour les survivants..... SCENE I (présent, soir) : Parle moi, avant que mes jours ne soient comptés Rassure-moi, Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre Six heures, et je ne doute pas de ce pourquoi le gang est sorti Vous avez du sang sur les mains ! Le votre, tué dans le combat ! Vous mourrez cette nuit ! SCENE II (flash-back, l'avant-veille) : O, (ça y est !) Maria, (Que fait-il chez nous ?) Ma morte (Traque le, fais le saigner, nous le prendrons !) J'attendrai patiement (Nous le battrons, l'enterrerons) Viens et danse avec moi, (Le diable) La nuit est jeune, Tout comme nous ! de guitare O Maria, ma chère, Et je sais que les ponts s'amassent contre nous, Bien que cela semble tellement bien... Notre amour est interdit, Nos familles, divisées depuis toujours. Tes frères verront à travers un mensonge ; Demain... Ils ne demanderont pas pourquoi... SCENE III (la veille): de piano O Maria... Si loin maintenant... Verrai-je ton sourire un jour ? Quand la nuit devient jour, Je t'implore de rester, Je suis à terre, à genoux là... Je suis les ténèbres, tu es la lumière des étoiles, Et je me consume là, je (Mon cœur bientôt) Meurs tous les jours, toi cachée au loin Je n'aurai pas peur... (De leur rivalité) Donc même s'ils nous découvrent, Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Et s'ils essaient de me dire quoi faire... (Je l'aime !) Je les tuerai ! (Je l'aime !) Je les tuerai ! (Laissez-nous !) Jusqu'au dernier ! Non ! O (Viens me chercher) Maria, (Bouleverse moi) J'ai besoin d'elle, pour moi seul (Viens jeter une pierre) de piano et de guitare, commencent à secouer la tête SCENE IV (le matin): Amoureux maudits Se riant de la vérité, Fortune facile, La folie de la jeunesse, HA-HA-HA Après que tout est dit et fait, Vous fuirez tous les deux, Et nous vous trouverons Mais quel était votre plan ? Être arrogant ! Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai ! Intrus ! (Il était avec la catin !) crétin ! (Montrez le lui à la porte!) Suivez-le ! coincez-le ! assassinez-le ! Frappez-le ! Rouez-le de coups ! Envoyez-le à la tombe ! Maria.......... Draco, amour, Nous ne devions pas vivre ce mensonge ! Alors je vais mourir Avant de te voir partir Je vais descendre en me balançant, Les oreilles résonantes..... de guitare SCENE V (l'après-midi): Mais je suis encore en vie !! (AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH ! Il respire encore) Tuez-le ! (Frappe le à la tête!) Prends sa vie ! (Quelqu'un prend un couteau!) Tout-à-coup, (Attrape-le !) Dans un flash, (Tue le !) J'étais debout, sur mes pieds (poignarde le!) Avec un couteau (perce-le !) Il se retourna En tailladant (serre-le !) En fendant (GRILL HIM!) Le deuxième du Meurtrier (Finis-le !) Clarté, (Vide-le !) Je pourrais voir, Un par un, ils se tinrent devant moi ! Puis, du sol, vint le son le plus horrible, Et puis je l'ai vue, Maria couchée ici Quelqu'un l'avait poignardée et Et ses jours prirent fin, Et j'ai couru et couru et couru et COURRU ! de guitare Sang dans les rues, Maintenant, le jeune Draco est confronté à son destin !! ENDING (présent à nouveau): O Maria, Maintenant c'est clair... Brisée à travers la douleur et la peur Avant qu'il se passe longtemps, Je serais avec... toi..... Till We Meet Again "Till We Meet Again" est une réinterprétation de "Aria di Mezzo Carattere", avec de nouvelles paroles sans lien avec l'histoire originale de l'opéra. Paroles En Anglais On the edge of The horizon, When the last of light gives way, The swell of the tide Will serve as your guide, And spirit drift away. Every twilight, Every sunrise, We will glide upon a wave. And I promise to be What fate asks of me, From waking to the grave. En Français À la limite de L'horizon Lorsque les dernières lumières disparaissent, La houle des marées Te servira de guide, Et l'esprit dérive. Chaque crépuscule, Chaque lever de soleil, Nous glisserons sur les vagues Et je promets d'être Ce que le destin me de demande, De la naissance au cimetière Produits dérivés Lors de la première sortie de Final Fantasy VI au Japon, des portes-clés représentant les personnages du jeux ont étés vendus. L'un d'entre eux représentait Celes en Maria. Final Fantasy Cold Cast Collection est une série de figurines en édition limitée représentant des scènes de la série Final Fantasy. La scène de Celes à l'opéra a été produite en trois mille exemplaires, chacune fournie avec une carte donnant son numéro de série et une description. La production a été arrêtée en 1999. ru:Опера "Мария и Драко" en:Opera "Maria and Draco" Catégorie:Final Fantasy VI